fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tartarus (Dragonmaster714)
Summary: Tartarus(タルタロス, Tarutarosu) is a location in Fiore that is unknown to most mages as it's information and location has been lost to time. It was originally thought to have been a massive pit that seemingly went on forever, due to a strange dark magic that surrounds it. Later investigation by mages searching for it's powers has shown differently however. Tartarus in actuality does not reside on the continent of Fiore, or in that dimension at all for that matter. It was discovered that the door that leads to Tartarus is located in Fiore, and looks like a pit that is seemingly bottomless, but only once a person has gone through, do they see what it actually is. Location and Description: Tartarus itself is said to be a dimension that rests as far below Hell as Heaven is from Earth and is the prison that is used to hold monsters that are simply too dangerous to be allowed to roam across the world. Even powerful mages have been sent here as punishment for crimes, or for simply being to strong. While the true location is completely separate from Earthland, there is a doorway that is located in Fiore that allows passage into the "Abyss" as it were called. This gate is a large, pitch black, eye shaped hole that is described as being endless or "bottomless". The location of this "gate" changes every time something passes through it. If it goes a long period without being used, which is usually the case, the gate changes locations on it's own. Once a person, or creature, has stepped through the gate, they enter the world of Tartarus which has been described as a wasteland of darkness. The land itself is dark and desolate, covered in sand and dust, with sand dunes standing anywhere between ten feet to a thousand feet. There is a single structure in the whole world that resides directly in the center of it. This is a seemingly massive castle that is vacant, waiting for a king to come and rule over the desolate land. The exact purpose for this structure is for when a creature or human has been sent to the realm. In most cases they try to travel to the building, mistaking it for a refugee. This is not correct and an impossible task. No normal being can reach the building. Either they are killed by one of the roaming monsters, or another mage. Even if one does somehow survives for a long period of time they will not reach the castle. The sand itself pulls the castle away Occupants: The monsters that occupy Tartarus are creatures that have either been sent there by ancient tribes, kingdoms, or even if they had stumbled upon the opening by accident. Some of the most powerful of them are Demons and Dragons. Interestingly enough, the majority of creatures that can be seen in the realm are creatures that were born there and not sent their by an outside force. When the monsters meet each other, in more cases than not, they mate and produce offspring far more horrifying than the original two parents. This has become a cycle that has produced hundreds of thousands of millions of creatures that roam the realm, searching for either a way out, or for more entertainment. Category:Locations Category:Storyline Content